


kiss me on this cold december night

by theyarelarried (vanyaurora)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinner, Fizzy and Lottie as matchmakers, Jay accidentally exposing Louis, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Some baking gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyaurora/pseuds/theyarelarried
Summary: All of that didn’t make Louis’ situation easier, in fact it kind of made it harder. It was the afternoon before Christmas Eve, which also meant that his family would be with him in about 24 hours and because he stupidly agreed to his mother's pleads to meet his boyfriend, who firstly didn’t actually exist and secondly was supposed to be his neighbour, he had no other choice than to do what he was about to do. Of course his first actual conversation with his crush would have to end up being about asking him to pretend to be his boyfriend.or: Louis was too embarrassed to tell his mum that he wasn't actually dating his neighbour and now his whole family is coming over to meet him. alternatively: A Christmas eve Fake/Pretend Relationship au





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Kiss Me on This Cold December Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213134) by [Hazzaczuwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa)



> For [Ana,](http://larriespouses.tumblr.com/)  
> I hope you have an amazing Christmas, a wonderful time with your family and that you get all you wished for! I can't tell you how happy I am that we started talking and to have you as my friend, there are just no words for it!! Thank you for being a wonderful friend, for always being there, for freaking out and ranting about shows with me and so much more!  
> I hope you like this little Christmas present!!  
> Love you <3
> 
> Also this is my first fic and it was only proof read by me, so if you see any mistakes please let me know. Also if you have any other tips or anything feel free to let me know as well :)
> 
> Title is from cold december night by michael bublé

Louis was pacing up and down the small hallway separating his apartment from his neighbours. His really good looking and friendly neighbour Harry. If Louis was honest, he would admit that he had a small crush on the guy across the hallway. Okay, who was he trying to fool, he actually had quite the big crush on Harry. Although they haven’t actually had a conversation yet, well apart from greeting each other in the hallway. But he surely wasn’t the first person to develop a crush on their ridiculously attractive neighbour, right?

All of that didn’t make Louis’ situation easier, in fact it kind of made it harder. It was the afternoon before Christmas Eve, which also meant that his family would be with him in about 24 hours and because he stupidly agreed to his mother's pleads to meet his boyfriend, who firstly didn’t actually exist and secondly was supposed to be his neighbour, he had no other choice than to do what he was about to do. Of course his first actual conversation with his crush would have to end up being about asking him to pretend to be his boyfriend.

Louis gathered up all his courage and knocked on Harry’s door. After a few seconds, which seemed more like minutes to Louis, the door opened. It took all of Louis strength to not burst out laughing when he saw what Harry was wearing.  He was standing in front of him with probably the most ridiculous Christmas sweater Louis has ever seen in his entire life. By the time he managed to look away from the shining Christmas tree on Harry’s chest, he was already looking back at Louis expectantly.

“Louis?” “Uhm…very nice sweater you have there.”, Louis said trying really hard to hold back his laugh. However, when he saw the look on Harry’s face, Louis really wished he hadn’t said that. Harry was grinning back at him with a bright, eye crinkling smile, which made Louis’ heart flutter. “I know it’s ridiculous. But what better way to get into the Christmas spirit than to wear ridiculous Christmas sweaters. Am I right?” Harry laughed. “Come in. How can I help you Louis?”, Harry asked moving aside so Louis could enter.

Louis didn’t know how he was supposed to tell Harry about his situation yet, so he just followed him silently.  “I was just making some tea, do you want some too? Or anything else? I could make you some coffee too, if that’s what you want.”, Harry continued as Louis stayed silent. “Tea is just fine.”, Louis replied, glad that he could stir away from the subject for now. “Okay tea it is then.” While Harry prepared their teas, Louis took a glance around his apartment. It looked nice and really cozy, much more decorated and lively then his own four walls. That’s when he saw a suitcase sitting right next to Harry’s door.

Honestly how did he not think of this sooner? Of course Harry would see his family for Christmas, why didn’t think that Harry could have plans already. But Harry interrupted him before he could start freaking out completely.

“Here’s your tea. Oh, don’t worry about that, you’re not holding me back.”, Harry said, pointing at the suitcase when he saw Louis’ confused face, before he continued “I was supposed to leave tomorrow to see my family, but turns out that my sister is spending Christmas Eve with her boyfriend’s family and my mom and stepdad decided to go out, so I’m not leaving until the 25th.” Louis couldn’t help but be relieved that Harry at least won’t be away tomorrow, but he still had to make sure that he wouldn’t actually have any other plans either. “Oh, so what are you doing then tomorrow?”

“I will probably just stay in and watch Christmas movies all day. What about you?”  Harry asked offering Louis some more tea.

“My family is coming over for dinner tomorrow and then we’ll all drive back home the next morning and spend the rest of the holidays at home together.  Actually, about tomorrow. I kinda need to ask you for a favour.” Louis shifted around in his chair, looking anywhere but at Harry. “How can I help you?”  Harry asked, seeming sincere and almost worried about Louis nervous behaviour. 

“Well it’s kind of an unusual favour, and you can totally say no and throw me out. Or you know whatever…” but before Louis could continue his rambling, Harry interrupted him. “Louis, relax! Breathe, I’m sure there will be no reason for me to throw you out.” If you only knew, Louis thought to himself but he took a deep breath and continued nonetheless. “Okay, well my mother, she always wants to know what’s going on in my life. I know she only means well but it can get a bit annoying sometimes, you know.  So a few weeks ago she started asking me if I was seeing someone.” 

“First I kept telling her that I didn’t have time for of that, because work was keeping me busy and all that. But she kept telling me that I should go out and enjoy myself that I’m still young. So about a week ago, when she talked about it again, I told her that I was seeing someone. I told her about this guy I met a while ago and that I didn’t want to tell her at first, in case it didn’t work out.  But of course there wasn’t actually anyone and to be honest I didn’t think that it would make such a big deal back then.  Except that yesterday my mother had this great idea that I should introduce my boyfriend to my family. I don’t even know why I agreed to it, but she started talking about how excited she was for it, so I couldn’t really say no anymore. And yeah …”

“And now you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend, am I right?” Louis expected Harry to judge him, say that he is crazy for even suggesting that or maybe throw him out, but none of that happened. “Yeah” Louis whispered, not daring to look at Harry.

“It’s just, I don’t really have anyone else I could ask. My family already knows all my friends and since it’s so late I don’t really know where else I could find someone. I understand it if you have better things to do, it’s Christmas Eve after all and, you know, like I said you can still just say no or throw me out. For the small chance that you don’t think I’m totally crazy, I would totally do anything, well almost anything if you agree.”, Louis rambled before he was interrupted by Harry once again. “Hey, Louis no need to freak out. I will do it, and don’t worry you really don’t have to do anything for me.”

“What?”, Louis asked not registering what just happened. “I said I will do it Louis and you don’t need to do anything for me.”, Harry laughed, so Louis just started laughing with him. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. For the rest of the evening they happily laughed and talked about all the necessary things they should have in mind tomorrow. 

Okay so Louis might have lied to Harry about the reason how he got in this situation in the first place, but how was he supposed to tell him that it was because he couldn’t stop telling his mother about his crush on him and that he was too embarrassed to correct her when she just assumed that they were dating.

 

 

**.....**

 

 

Louis had been up since the early morning hours, preparing everything he could in advance, so he wouldn’t have to worry about dinner later on. In between all the preparations Louis also managed to make dough for some gingerbread cookies. There was no Christmas in his mother’s home without some gingerbread cookies. When Louis still lived at home, he and his siblings always used to help his mother with the baking. She was in charge of mixing the ingredients together and the children were in charge of the decorating. The kitchen always looked like a war zone after that and even if he couldn’t keep up the whole tradition he at least wanted to make sure that they still had the gingerbread men.

Baking was never one of Louis’ strong suits, the few times he actually tried to make something he either ended up with burnt goods or a burning kitchen. Well that might be a bit exaggerated, but he did end up with a burning kitchen towel once. However, the smiles on his siblings’ faces would be worth all the burning kitchen towels.  

After Louis was finished with decorating the table and the rest of the living room, he finally started with the baking. Louis put a tray full of delicious looking cookies into to the oven, as soon as it signalled him that it was preheated. He set himself a timer and went to take a shower, thinking that he had exactly enough time to quickly freshen up before the cookies would be ready.

Expect that he didn’t hear his alarm go off. Only as the smell of burnt cookies crept into the bathroom did Louis remember that he still had cookies in his oven. He hastily stepped out of his shower, putting on some sweatpants while he ran down the hallway to his kitchen. Louis quickly turned off the oven and yanked it open. But of course it was a lost cause, the cookies were burnt and definitely couldn’t be eaten anymore.

Right at that moment his doorbell rang. Louis placed down the burnt cookies and opened the door, completely forgetting that he was still in his sweatpants, water dripping from his hair and body. Of course Harry had to be on the other side of the door, looking incredible dressed in a soft pink sweater and the tightest jeans Louis has ever seen.

Louis would have been embarrassed to greet Harry dressed like that, if he hadn’t seen Harry checking him out.  And as much as Louis liked that, he still had to make a new tray of cookies, so he cleared his throat trying to catch Harry’s attention. It worked and Louis could see that Harry was actually blushing, his cheeks tinted in a soft red colour.

“Uhm, sorry if I’m interrupting you, I just thought, uhm, that maybe I could come over a bit earlier in case you needed help with anything.”, Harry stammered. Louis chuckled not being used to this type of behaviour from Harry.

“Well you didn’t have to, but since you’re already here you can help me. As you might see I was just taking a shower and I completely forgot that I had cookies in the oven and now they’re all burnt.”, Louis explained. “I guess you can consider yourself a lucky man then. You should know that I’m known for my baking expertise. You really have to try my gingerbread cookies one day, I was told that they’re the best.”, Harry said back to his charming manoeuvres.

Louis couldn’t help but start laughing.  “What? Are you serious?” Louis spluttered.  “Yes, of course I am.”, Harry said looking confused. He motioned for Harry to follow him inside, showing him the reason for his laughing fit.

As they moved into his kitchen, Louis began talking again. “I don’t know if you can still guess what these should have been. In case you don’t, well this was my poor attempt at making gingerbread cookies.” He let out a small chuckle at the sight of his ‘cookies’.

“You know I usually don’t let people taste my best cookies on the first date, but I guess I can exception this one time.”, Harry chuckled. “You know that we’re supposed to be boyfriends right? So this probably isn’t our first date”, Louis returned, but his heart fluttered at the thought that Harry would consider this to be a date.

Harry started speaking again, tearing Louis out of his thoughts. “Do you still have ingredients left to make another batch?” “Hmm, I think I still have enough of everything. Do you need me to help you with anything?”, Louis asked.  “No, I’ll be fine. You just go and, uhm, finish getting ready”, Harry said, turning around and grabbing Louis’s discarded apron.

Louis had completely forgotten that he was still just dressed in sweatpants. He was sure that Harry knew what he was doing and could be left alone, so he went back to his bedroom to get ready.

He decided to wear his nicest black jeans that fit perfectly around his bum, paired with a nice dark red sweater.  Fixing his hair probably took the longest time, sometimes it was a nuisance to get it to look like he wanted it to. And if he put a bit more effort in his look than he usually did, because of a certain beautiful looking boy that was currently baking in his kitchen, then who could blame him for that.

Harry was still making cookies when Louis walked back into the kitchen. Harry seemed to be so focused that he didn’t even realise it when Louis came back. Louis cleared his throat hoping that he would get Harry’s attention and not startle him at the same time. However, he didn’t succeed, Harry jumped at the sound coming from behind him and almost dropped the bowl with the cookie batter in the process.

 “Oh god, I really didn’t want to scare you. I’m so sorry.”, Louis apologised. “Oh its fine, I just tend to zone out whenever I’m…”, Harry trailed off as soon as he turned around and saw Louis. His eyes wandered down Louis body, carefully taking in every part of him. Seeing how Harry was checking him out for the second time that day made his heart flutter. He decided that he might as well put on a small show for Harry.

He turned around slowly, swaying is hips in the process.  Partially to show how good his bum looked in the jeans he was wearing but also because in the back of his mind Louis also hoped that he would get some kind of reaction out of Harry. Oh and it definitely was worth it when he saw that Harry was in fact staring at his bum.

Louis turned around again and leaned back against the kitchen counter, smirking. Harry quickly snapped out of it, this time looking at Louis. “Uhm…, wow. You look really good”, Harry blurted, blush spreading on his cheeks. “Well you are looking quite good yourself, Harold.”, Louis chuckled.

Louis hoped onto the counter, while Harry resumed making cookies. They talked a lot about their families, their childhood and just generally about their life. Harry asked a lot about Louis’s family and something about Harry’s genuine interest made Louis talk about it easily.

He told Harry about his mother, how she is always trying to make sure that he’s okay especially because throughout his childhood it wasn’t always the easiest for him and his mother. But even during the hardest times his mother kept being positive and supportive towards him and his siblings as well.

Harry kept listening to every word Louis was saying. The way Louis talked about her made it clear to him that he loved her a lot and she was always there for her children, putting them first all the time.

Of course Louis also asked some questions about Harry’s life and his family. They kept on talking about all kinds of stuff, like their childhoods, growing up, relationships and more. Talking to Harry was just really nice and easy, whenever there was a bit of silence between them he would easily fill it with questions or stories, keeping the conversation alive.

Harry had long finished the cookies and even took care of the washing up, not listening to Louis’ protests, when the buzzer interrupted them. “Well, I guess that’s my family. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”, Louis asked cautiously.  He loved his family but he also knew that they can be quite a lot sometimes. “Do you think that it might be a bit late for me to back out?”, Harry joked, “But honestly don’t worry. I’m fine and I’m sure your family is lovely.”, Harry reassured before the buzzer interrupted them once again.

Louis, with Harry right behind him, went to press the button to let his family in. He opened the door as well, already hearing familiar voices and loud footsteps running up the stairs to his apartment.

Louis would never admit it, but he was really nervous. Firstly because he wanted this to work out and secondly because he hoped that Harry wouldn’t be scared away by today. He really started liking him as more than just someone you could crush on from afar and he really didn’t want to ruin it. Louis felt a hand brushing against his and soon Harry’s fingers were interlaced with his own. Louis glanced down at their hands before looking up at Harry, small smile forming on his lips. Harry smiled back, immediately calming Louis with this simple gesture.

Their little moment didn’t last long though, as two little body’s crashed against Louis legs. “Oh look at you! You have grown so much!”, Louis laughed, ruffling his two youngest siblings hair. “Louis!” both of them screamed, eager to finally see their brother again. He quickly crouched down to give them both a kiss on their cheeks.

As he stood back up he saw that the rest of his family has made it up to his apartment as well. Soon he was in the middle of a group hug surrounded by his sisters. They all told Louis how much they missed him and Louis told them that he missed them just as much. Of course he also introduced them to Harry, who was just charming. “Wow, congrats Lou!”, Lottie said patting Louis on the shoulder with a smug look on her face, before she followed her other siblings into the living room.

Harry looked at him, confused expression on his face, but Louis just shrugged not knowing what his sister was hinting at either. “It’s very nice to meet you Harry and so good to see you again Louis. But I better make sure that the little ones don’t do anything to your living room.”, Dan quickly introduced himself, leaving the two boys alone with Louis’ mother.

Jay pulled Louis into a tight hug before she said: “Oh darling. It’s been way to long since we saw each other. Are you taking good care of yourself?” “Of course mum and I’m glad you’re all here. I really missed you all so much.”, Louis admitted hugging his mother even tighter. Jay sniffed a little before she pulled away to hug Harry as well. “It’s so wonderful to meet you Harry. Louis has told me so much about you. I really hope it’s not too much for you to meet us all at once so sudden.” “Oh, not at all! I’m really happy to finally meet you all! You look wonderful by the way.”, Harry said, smiling at Louis, who was blushing at his mother’s comment.

Louis felt a small hand tugging at his own and looked down to see Ernest who was telling him to come to the living room so that he can show Louis his newest toy. Louis looked back to his mother and Harry to check if they would be fine if he left. “You can go Louis, I’m sure Harry and I will be just fine.”, Jay said. Louis smiled apologetically before he was pulled away by an overly excited Ernest.

He really tried to focus on what Doris and Ernest were telling him about their toys, but he couldn’t stop sneaking glances at Harry and Jay. They seemed to get along well, smiling and laughing but Louis was also way to curious about what they were talking about.

Suddenly a pillow hit him right across the face. Louis heard Fizzy and Lottie laughing hysterically and knew that one of them must have thrown the pillow. He turned around, levelling them with an angry look before asking: “Oi, what was that for?” “Because you keep staring at Harry like a lovesick puppy.”, Fizzy said louder than necessary, before she started laughing again. Louis rolled his eyes at his sister, while silently hoped that Harry didn’t her comment.

But of course he didn’t have such luck. Harry was smiling sheepishly, a soft red colour tinting his cheeks. Louis looked at his mother, who was grinning back at him. There was absolutely no doubt that they heard his sister’s comment.  Louis quickly turned around again, busying himself by listening to Doris telling him about all the toys she wanted to get from Santa. His face was still flushed red from embarrassment, he didn’t realise that he was that obvious with his staring.

Doris was midst telling him about this cool stuffed teddy bear she wished for, when he heard his mother and Harry coming into the living room. Louis turned around and greeted them with a small smile, still too embarrassed to look at Harry directly. Harry, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care about that at all and leaned down to give Louis a quick kiss on his cheek.

A confused look flashed over Louis’ face but Harry was just smiling at him sweetly. After all they did agree to do these little affectionate gestures throughout the night to make it more believable. Louis was still surprised by the sweet gesture and the soft touch of Harry’s lips on his cheek.

“Did you two have a good talk?”, Louis asked them small smile still playing on his lips. “Yes. Your mother is just wonderful Louis.” “Ah, you are too sweet Harry. You found yourself quite the Charmer here.”, Jay said smiling brightly. “I hope I don’t have to get jealous over here.”, Dan called from couch, where he was talking with Daisy and Phoebe.

Louis was following the whole scene, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a great and supportive family around him.  He was happy that his family got along with Harry and that Harry seemed to be just as comfortable around them as well. Then it hit him that he wasn’t actually dating Harry and that this was just for show. It broke his heart to think about how soon he will have to tell his family that he and Harry were over, but also to think about the fact that he probably wouldn’t be able to be this close with Harry anymore.

Louis tried to shake away those thoughts just as quickly as they came, before anyone could realise his sudden change in moods. “So, who’s hungry?”, Louis asked enthusiastically getting a loud ‘me’ from everyone in the room. “Okay I guess it’s best if you go ahead and sit down at the table and I’ll bring the food.” “Do you need any help with the food?”, Jay asked her son. “No mom it’s fine, you just go, sit down and relax.”, Louis reassured his mother making his way to the kitchen.

However, he was held back by someone before he was even able to enter his kitchen. Louis turned around and saw that it was Harry who stopped him. “Wait let me help you with the food.  I insist.” “Well if you insist, I really have no other choice than to say yes.”, Louis said before he turned around again to finally prepare the dinner.

Harry was taking care of the side dishes while Louis was checking on the turkey, that they put in the oven after Harry was finished with the cookies. “So, what did you and my mother talk about? It seemed like you two got along really well.”, Louis asked nonchalantly, or at least he tried to do so. “Oh you know we talked about all kinds of stuff. She asked me a few things about myself and about my family. And then of course we also talked a bit about you.”, Harry answered laughing at the shocked expression on Louis’ face.

“Oh god, please tell me she didn’t tell you embarrassing stories about me.”, Louis sighed taking the turkey out of the oven. His mother loved to tell everyone childhood stories about Louis and his siblings and most of time she just happens to pick the most awkward ones.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I know nothing about embarrassing stories.”, Harry implied, but the smirk on his face gave him away. “I have no idea why she keeps doing that. She tries to tell me that they are cute, but if I’m honest they’re just really embarrassing.”, Louis complained while he tried to reach the salt and pepper from the shelf above him. What he hadn’t realised was that Harry was right behind him, his body pressing against his back, easily reaching the salt pepper for him.

“I’m sure they are cute stories.  I liked the one where you were so lost in your thoughts that you ran against a lamppost. You were quite the dreamer as a kid, weren’t you?”, Harry whispered into Louis’ ear before he took some of the food and disappeared into the living room. For a few seconds Louis wasn’t able to do anything other than stare at the door, still feeling the pressure of Harry’s body against his own.

He quickly pulled himself together though, and grabbed the rest of the food joining his family, who were already waiting for him.

Dinner passed nicely, Jay started it off with a toast saying how grateful she was for her children. She talked about how happy she was on this day 25 years ago, when her first child was born and how incredibly proud she is now to have such amazing and talented children.  They all whished a happy birthday to Louis, Harry looking almost offended that Louis didn’t tell him about this earlier.

They all talked and laughed throughout the rest of the dinner. Lottie told them about how she was working on her fist make up line and how excited she was to launch it. Fizzy was talking about how glad she was that her finals were over and that he finally could relax again, being sure that she did well in all of her exams.

After they finished eating dinner Louis excused himself for a few seconds to get the cookies from the kitchen. Everyone lounged at them as soon as Louis put the plate down. His siblings were all happily munching on cookies and complementing Harry for his baking skills, while Jay and Harry were talking about baking recipes and tips, both in their element.

Daisy and Phoebe were excitedly talking about a play they were going to perform after their Christmas break. Apparently their school has been working on it since the school year started and all family members were invited to the big opening performance. “Harry, are you going to come to our performance as well?”, Phoebe asked, puppy eyes full on display.

Whenever his sisters really wanted something, they didn’t shy away to pull all kinds of tricks to really get it, just like Phoebe and Daisy were doing now in order to get Harry to come to their play. Louis was about to make up an excuse as to why Harry probably won’t be able to come to their performance, but before he could say anything, Harry spoke up. “Yeah of course I am going to come! I can’t miss the big premiere can I?”, Harry said cheerfully. For moment Louis just sat there in disbelief, did Harry really just agree to come along? Judging by the gleeful response of his sisters, he must have really done that.

He guessed that it won’t be too bad if they went to his sisters performance and pretended once more, it’s not like Louis didn’t like doing it, actually the problem was rather that the liked it a bit too much. It felt so nice to have Harry there and each touch and glance made Louis’ heart flutter in his chest. The thought, that all of this would be over again in a few hours made Louis sad.

After they all finished dinner and ate almost all of the cookies they settled down in front of the TV, watching a Christmas movie and chatting. Everyone was all cuddled up, Ernest resting on Harry’s lap while Doris was resting on Louis’, but both fell asleep about halfway through the movie. “If it’s okay, then I’ll take the little ones and lay them down in your bedroom.”, Jay said already standing up take the kids. “Of course it’s okay, but you just stay here and enjoy the movie. Me and Harry will bring them into my bedroom.”, Louis answered quietly so he wouldn’t accidently wake them up.

Louis motioned for Harry to follow him, as they carried the twins to his bed. They settled them down on his bed, pulling the covers tight over their sleeping bodies. “So how come you didn’t tell me that it’s your birthday today?”, Harry asked quietly as Louis pulled his bedroom door shut behind him. “I don’t really like making a big fuss about my birthday and since it’s so close to Christmas I just told my family it would be easier to celebrate both together. Besides who actually likes to be reminded that once again they’re a year older. “, Louis laughed, wondering why Harry cared so much about it.

They were just about to enter the living room again when they were stopped by Fizzy and Lottie. “Hey, guys wait. You can’t just stand under a mistletoe together and not kiss.”, Lottie said pointing at the mistletoe above them. “Yeah, she is right. You can’t do that.”, Fizzy agreed. Louis glanced up to see that there really was a branch hanging above them. He was sure that it wasn’t hanging there a few moments ago and he definitely wasn’t the one who hung it up.

It was Harry’s voice that pulled him back to reality. “I guess we have to kiss then. I would hate to break the mighty mistletoe rules.”, Harry chuckled before he started to lean in. Louis couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He was going to kiss Harry and all that because his sisters tricked them into it. He couldn’t say that he was mad at them for it though. Louis closed the little distance that was left between them and kissed Harry. Harry’s soft lips were moving against his own slowly, making Louis forget everything that was happening around them.

He could have done this for the rest of the night, who was he kidding he probably could have done this the rest of his life, but he had to pull away to breathe. Harry rested his head against Louis’, shy smile playing on his lips. “I guess this can count as a Birthday present then. ”, Harry whispered before he pecked Louis’ lips once more. Louis completely forgot that they had an audience until his sisters spoke up again.

“I told you they we’re going to do it.”, Louis could hear Fizzy saying. Louis wanted to ask them what that was all about but they already disappeared back into his living room. He smiled at Harry before they both joined the rest of his family again.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. They all settled down in front of the TV again, talking and laughing. Louis kept sneaking glances at Harry and more often than not Harry was already looking back at him as well. It was around midnight when Jay and Dan decided that it was time for them to go back to their hotel room, since they had to leave early tomorrow. They got Ernest and Doris, who were still sleeping peacefully and then they all said their goodbyes.

“I’ll be over tomorrow morning to help you pack and all that, okay mum?”, Louis asked his mother, hugging her goodbye. “Okay. Today was really nice and I’m happy you introduced Harry to us. He seems like a really nice guy. I hope you are happy with him”, Jay said, as always trying to make sure that her children are doing well. “Yes, I’m very happy.”, Louis said smiling at Harry who was saying goodbye to his siblings. “Okay that’s what’s important. Goodnight, darling.”, Jay said before she pulled away. She hugged Harry and said her good night to him as well, before they were going out the door. “See you all tomorrow.”, Louis added waving his family goodbye before he closed the door again.

“I hope you had a nice time tonight and I’m sorry about the mistletoe thing with my sisters earlier.”, Louis said smiling shyly. “I did have a nice time but to be honest I’m not sorry about the mistletoe at all. That was probably my favourite part of the evening.”, Harry confessed taking a step closer towards Louis. They were so close to each other, Louis would only have to lean up to meet Harry’s lips again and he really wanted to. “Oh really?”, Louis asked quietly. “Mhm. You know, your mother didn’t just tell me embarrassing stories about you. She told me how you first told her that you were dating someone. You know for someone who wasn’t actually dating anyone, you had quite the good description of how he looked like.”, Harry claimed leaning in even closer, their lips almost touching.

“Oh no, I totally forgot about that. Now you probably think I’m crazy.”, Louis said looking right at Harry. He didn’t think that his mother could expose him, but he had a feeling that Harry didn’t mind too much. “Maybe a little. I’m just wondering why it took you to ‘pretend date’ me to come and talk to me.”, Harry challenged. Louis didn’t know what he should say, the tension between them becoming even more intense. Louis gulped and was about say something but Harry interrupted him.

“I know I said that you wouldn’t need to do anything for me when you said that you would do ‘anything, well almost anything’ for me if I agreed to this, but I changed my mind. I think I would like to make use of that offer.”, Harry whispered against Louis lips. “Okay. Uhm… what do you want me to do?”, Louis said swallowing. “Go on a date with me, but this time a real one.”, Harry said lips brushing against Louis’ “Yes, I would love to do that.”

They both let out a breath of relief before their lips were finally meeting again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also come and talk to me on [tumblr](http://magicalhalo.tumblr.com/) if you want to :)  
> Merry Chirstmas to everyone! And if you're reading this before/after Chirstmas, I hope you have a great day!!


End file.
